


Strange New World

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: starwarsflashmeme, Exploration, Flash Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moments in Rey's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Wars Flashmeme prompt "Strange New World"

As soon as the ship took off, Rey spun around, eager to explore this strange new world. She had never been planetside before, that she could remember, so she was quite excited. Plus, she didn't know when her father would be returning for her, so she had best do all the exploring she could, before she lost her chance.

Thus decided, and, in her mind, quite bravely, Rey set out to trek across the sand.

oOo

Though she had spent her life exploring the insides of derelict star ships, this was the first time - outside of hazy childhood dreams - that she could remember being inside a running ship. And not only that, it was taking off! Flying! Soon even going into space to return BB-8!

Rey felt excitement flooding through her, battling with the fear and adrenaline of their escape. Once she was in space, she would have the chance to explore all kinds of strange new worlds.


End file.
